Vegetasei
by Crecy
Summary: OC and AU. Crecy, Chirusa, Maia, Bulma and Chichi are best friends. What happens when this Earth Group meets the Saiyans? They will do anything to keep their planet safe! Well... Almost anything.
1. Captured

**Vegeta-sei**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own it. There I said it. Sticks tongue out But I do own Crecy, Regu, Cado, Asper, Raven and Dameon. Chirusa owns herself and Maia owns herself. Only Crecy, Chirusa, Maia, and Regu will appear in this fic.

A/N: I know. Stop writing new fics until you finish the other ones. But I'm bored, I can't get to the other fics because its saved in a place where I can't currently get to it, and I don't wanna re-write. Don't worry, it will be up soon. Now! On with the Fic! Trumpet sounds

WARNINGS: No big ones. Some cursing,a little OOC and a couple suggestive themes

Chapter 1

Crecy's POV (Like always)

I was sitting by myself, like I do every night, watching the stars. I loved watching them, ever since I was a little girl. I only had a couple of friends, but we were rarely separated. There was me, a uniquely strong girl with a tail, Chirusa, who was in the same situation as myself, and Maia, who was also like us. Then there was our "normal" friends. If you can call them normal. First there's Bulma. A super-genius rich girl who is the heir of Capsule Corps. We met on different circumstances, we didn't even know she was rich until she let it slip, but its not like that's what we cared about. And last but definitely not least, is Chichi. She's the best cook around, and loves to fight. Almost as much as me, Chir, and Maia do.

It's strange, this craving to fight. We enter all the World Martial Arts Tournaments. Its usually ends up with two of our party in the finals, unless we all fight each other beforehand. We always cheer for each other. Bulma doesn't like to fight as much as we do, but she's used to it. Our talks about techniques and such, she's an expert at learning it as we are, but she can't always do it physically. We really are a team. Bulma can defend herself even if she doesn't think about it all the time like we do.

Anyways, I was just thinking. About anything really. This is my time to think, and the others know not to disturb me. Suddenly a bright light streaked across the sky. I stood up. "What was that," I questioned myself. That power level! I've never felt anything like it. Then others like it came following it, and finally, a huge ship came into view. There were so many high Ki's that I couldn't believe it!

"Crecy! Did you feel that," Chirusa yelled as she ran up to me.

"I didn't need to feel it, I saw it," I replied in my usual somewhat distant voice.

"What," Maia asked as she caught up to where I was standing, Chichi and Bulma right behind her.

I simply pointed as a collective gasp was heard from the group. "Lets go check it out," I suggested while turning to them.

"What? Are you crazy," Bulma stared at me.

I grinned at that. "You should know that by now."

"Oh, how could I forget," she joked back.

"Well, I'm going," Maia spoke up.

"Same here," Chichi nodded.

"Ditto," Chir finished.

"Hey! If you're ALL going, then you can't leave me behind," Bulma grumbled.

We all jumped into the air and pushed our power levels down so they couldn't sense us. We floated to a rock that had clear view, but was in a position so they couldn't see us. I moved away from the other a little bit, they got the idea and began finding places so If they found one of us, they wouldn't be able to fid the others. I watched as several men came out of the ship.

When a man with flame like hair came out and everyone began bowing to him. Another man stepped out behind him and looked around him.

(A/N: means telepathy. The others and me know how to use it.)

Hn, This seems pretty strange. Maybe their some Nasa rejects. I got some mental snickering as a reply.

Hey! Did you see that? That thing around their waist, Bulma asked.

Wait, is that a… a TAIL, Maia concluded.

None of them seemed to notice that the men had all stopped conversing and had surprised looks on their faces. The flame guy put a hand to the machine covering his right eye then he said something to the guy behind him. Next thing I knew, he phased out and landed in front of Bulma's hiding spot. I had to suppress a gasp. How was he so fast? He reached into the bushes and lifted her up by the front of her shirt.

"Hey! Let me go," she yelled as she surprised him by grabbing his hand then lifting her foot up and smashing it into his face. He dropped her none too gently, And she quickly jumped up, took a few steps back and got into fight position.

"Your power level is so low, I never thought that you could hit me," he mused as he switched over to our language. "Now, I know there are more of you hiding out there. Come out now or I will blast her!"

I'll get her. You guys get away first chance you get, I ordered.

No way! You can't fight him yourself, Chirusa warned.

You will leave now! I'll get her, I replied fiercely. When I got silence as an answer, I could tell she reluctantly agreed.

A few more seconds past while we saw Bulma's temper get the better of her and she attacked. Flame dude, (Which I will call him until the characters learn his name. Lol) easily dodged her attacks all the while smirking.

I stepped forward and into the open. Bulma stopped attacking as she looked over to me. She quickly came to where I was standing and stepped next to me. "If you want to fight, then fight me," I said coolly.

Flame Guy just kept smirking and said, "What makes you think you could do any better, human?"

"I'm the one who's power hungry, not her. Believe me, I'm more of a challenge then you think, "I retorted with a smirk.

The fight started almost immediately, I was doing better then my friend, but just before the fight started, my power level shot up so fast, several of the machines on their faces exploded. I felt Bulma slip away undetected as I drew all the attention to myself. She found the others and they left. That is, all except Chirusa. 'What is she still doing here? I told her to go!' I thought angrily. Chirusa! Leave now, I yelled at her.

No way! You can't fight them all and get away, she shouted back mentally.

Flame guy used my distraction to his benefit and slammed his fist into my stomach, then put his fist together and pounded them into my back. I hit the ground face first. Walking over to me, he grabbed the back of my shirt and lifted me up, then adjusted his hold onto my wrists. I looked up to find Maia, Chirusa, Chichi, and Bulma all there, being held by the other intruders. They struggled violently, but the couldn't break free.

"I am King Vegeta of Vegeta-sei. You will return with us on our ship once we take over this planet," he stated.

"Who are you people," Bulma growled.

"We are saiyans, woman. And we are now your superiors. Bring them to the ship," he ordered the last part to the soldiers. He handed me over to someone else that was a lot weaker compared to the King, so I used it to my advantage. I swiftly spin around and kicked him where the sun don't shine.

I raced forward, and before anyone realized what I was doing, I punched the guard holding Chirusa. We quickly freed our friends and continued in the fight for freedom. We were mostly winning, that was until two men we later learned was Kakkarot and Prince Regu, and the King finally stepped in. In his haste to catch me, Prince Regu gabbed the 'belt' around my waist.

I froze, then fell to my knees in a sea of agony. Yet I didn't utter a whimper. My breathing became hasher, and I couldn't move. Everyone noticed my sudden stop, and turned to look. Prince Regu's look of surprise was also there. Using the startled stop of my friends, they quickly grabbed them. They struggled, but this time they couldn't get free. Prince Regu adjusted his hold to my wrists and let my tail go. I brought the injured limb close to my face and I glanced over it to see if any damage had been done. I wrapped it back around my waist and turned my self so I could glare at the saiyan behind me.

"Don't you _ever_ touch my tail again," I growled. I then jerked myself around completely and ripped free from his hold, before we could get onto another battle, he grabbed me again and held steady. "Let me _go,_" I struggled violently, determined not to give in. Well, until he put a Ki-controller on my wrist. My energy depleted immediately, and the Prince's grip became tighter.

Next thing I know, I feel a sharp pain at my neck, and then Blackness.

Hope you enjoyed it! **_REVIEW!_**


	2. Agreements

**Vegeta-sei**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own it. There I said it. Sticks tongue out But I do own Crecy, Regu, Cado, Asper, Raven and Dameon. Chirusa owns herself and Maia owns herself. Only Crecy, Chirusa, Maia, and Regu will appear in this fic.

Chapter 2

It took me some time to wake up, but when I did, I almost wish I didn't. The blinding pain dulled my senses from the back of my head. Ignoring this new pain, I pushed myself into sitting position.

"You're awake," I heard. It was way too loud and close for comfort. The pain only intensified. I opened my eyes and tried to focus on whoever was in front of me. I saw Chichi hanging over me.

"Did you manage to get the number of that train that hit me," I asked while rubbing my head.

"If it was a train that hit you, it would be in flames and you'd be with out a scratch," she answered. I pulled myself into a complete sitting position and turned my head over to her as she spoke again. "You shouldn't be sitting up yet, that blow you took must have hurt."

I shrugged and continued my way to my feet. I heard her sigh and helped me up after figuring I'll just get up anyway. "Where are the others?"

"They took them away. Maia, Chirusa and Bulma. They told me to stay until you woke up," she explained. I nodded, then wished I hadn't when my vision swam.

I forced myself to stand straight as I stubbornly push Chichi away a bit. I masked the pain with a blank expression and turned to my friend.

"They should be coming to get us soon. Are you sure you can stand alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm not hurting at all," I lied. I didn't need her worrying over something so small in a situation like this.

She eyed me suspiciously for a moment, but the sound of a lock being opened caught both our attentions. I took a quick second to glance at my surroundings. It was a small, dark, disgusting prison with several cots jammed against the walls. I turned to the door to see a large bald man come into view.

"You are to follow me immediately," he growled.

I raised an eyebrow and replied, "What makes you think that, baldy? I'm not going _anywhere_ with you."

Then he smirked. "I wouldn't resist if I were you."

"Well you're not me. So shut the fuck up," I stated. Chichi just watched, not knowing what to do.

"Oh, I'll take great pleasure in this!" He grinned and pulled out a strange looking devise that was about the size of a game boy. He watched me closely then pressed the red button that was in the devise. A shocking pain run up and down my spine as I fell to my knees in agony. I gasped as it continued, and clawed at the ground. Chichi grabbed me and attempted to help but was at a loss of what to do. When he let up on the button, the pain stopped and reduced into a fierce throbbing.

After I managed to pull together my composure, Chichi helped me stand and I glared at him. "That was a dirty trick," I growled.

"No, its just a little something the scientists pulled together to keep trouble makers like you in line," he replied smugly. "Now are you coming willingly? Or am I going to have to hurt your friends.

Reluctantly, I answered. "We'll come." I let out a stream of curses on our way to where ever we were going.

I turned to Chichi and put a finger to my lips, then slowly snuck up to the brute walking in front of me. Do to his large size; I didn't see him start to enter a certain room. I jumped on his back and yanked the devise from his hands and threw it to the ground, breaking it. I used my jacket to wrap around his neck and began squeezing as hard as my weakened self could. The other guards in the room immediately jumped into the fray to help the Elite. Chichi began fighting some of the soldiers off to help me. The bald guy was turning blue and they still haven't managed to get me off.

That was, until a certain someone grabbed my waist and yanked me away, I lost my grip at the sudden movement and the bald guy was released. Kakkarot now held Chichi from fighting, and I had my arms pinned to my sides.

"Let me go! I was close to finishing that baka off!" I shouted. I turned my head to look at who was behind me to find none other then Prince Regu. He had this amused expression on face, and I found myself wanted to punch that look right off his face. He held on tight as I continued to struggle

"You're not going anywhere, so I suggest that you settle down," he told me.

"No way! I won't stop fighting! You took me and my friends from our home and expect us to cower in fear and be submissive pets? I think not," I ranted.

"Actually, that's what most species do after there taken over."

"Well not us!" I returned.

"Besides, your not even human, why do you care," he asked.

"Because! I may not be by blood, but Earth is my home, and I'll fight for it!"

"Well, you might not have to fight." A new voice interrupted. I looked to wear the speaker was and was surprise to find the King sitting comfortably on his thrown half amused and half annoyed I saw Bulma, Chirusa, and Maia all watching.

"What? What do you mean?" I glanced to the side to Chichi to see that she had also stopped fighting to ask the question.

"If we can come to the agreement that is," he answered.

"What is the agreement then," I questioned.

"We were discussing that when you decided to make your entrance."

I nodded and turned to Chichi, we looked at each other then at the others. I saw Kakkarot let Chichi go and she went to go sit with the others. I cleared my throat and glanced over my shoulder. "You can let me go now."

"Oh, I don't think so. How do I know you won't make an attempt like that," he smirked.

I growled and replied, "I won't."

"No, I think I'll keep my eye on you."

Sighing angrily I muttered so only I could hear, or so I thought, "If I didn't know any better, I would say he's just trying to come up with an excuse to hold me."

The Prince picked me up and went to his spot on the thrown a sat me in his lap after sharing a smirk with his cousin. I crossed my arms stubbornly and silently began wishing I were anywhere but there.

"So, the treaty?" Bulma began.

"We will not touch your planet, but keep it under our protection only if the Earth saiyans start their training as normal saiyans, and you two work in a field of your choice for us," King Vegeta stated.

Sounds as good as it's going to get, Maia commented.

I say we go for it. I doubt if we can convince them to leave us alone too, because then they wouldn't get anything in return, Chichi said.

I guess. There's nothing else we can really add to it… I wonder how training's going to be… Chirusa replied.

So that's a yes. I guess we'll do this- Bulma started.

No. I told them. They all physically turned to me as I cut in.

Why not? What else is there, Maia asked.

No. I won't stay here against my will. If I want to go back to Earth and live there, then I will. I don't NOT function well under captivity I growled.

Suddenly Bulma smirked at me, Or is because of Regu? 

I blushed slightly, and glared at her. Shut up! This is embarrassing. How would YOU like it if the King made you sit on his lap! My eye's widened as she began to blush. You like the King? 

Shut up! I don't like him! she crossed her arms and I smirked.

You do don't you! 

QUIET! We need to get back to the situation at hand. Yes or no? 4 Yes's and 1 No. Sorry Crecy, but your outnumbered, Chirusa said.

"Are you done yet," The King asked, obviously realizing we were talking mentally.

"Yes. We have made our decision. With the majority ruling that we agree with your treaty," Bulma answered.

"Who didn't agree?" Kakkarot asked.

"Well, there was only one…" Maia said as she glanced over to me. I just crossed my arms stubbornly and turned away from them with my chin high. Strangely, I felt Regu's arms tighten around me. I ignored him and everyone else as they continued to discuss the details. Bulma will be a scientist, and Chichi will be her assistant until dinner, in which she will help cook. They continued on for some time, leaving me completely bored. I rested my head on my hand as I leaned against the arm rest. My head was throbbing still but I was too exhausted to care. I was almost asleep when I felt Regu pull me against him in a more comfortable position. I drifted off almost instantly, before I could protest. I slept with no dreams, a deep sleep due to the exhaustion and overwhelming news over the past few days…

Hope you enjoyed it! à **_REVIEWß _**If you don't, I'll just stop writing this story because I wouldn't have anyone telling how good/bad it was.


	3. Marked?

**Vegeta-sei**

Disclaimer: I don't own it; so don't sue me because I have NOTHING. I'm not making profit off it, nor am I claiming to own it, so there:P

Chapter 3

When I woke up, I was in a different room, one that I've never seen before. "At least its better then that cell," I remarked as I got up. I saw that I was still in my normal, torn clothes.

"What am I supposed to change into," I asked myself. I started walking to the door and opened it. The hallway was empty, so I walked down it. A few moments later, one of the doors opened and a familiar person stepped out.

"Hey, Crecy. Where are you headed," Bulma asked.

"I dunno. I was bored so I thought I might train or something."

""Why don't you get changed first?" It was then that I realized that she had changed into a white lab coat and new clothes.

"Where am I supposed to get clothes?"

"How about your closet," she suggested with a smile.

"You mean the room I was in is mine?" I tilted my head to the side in my slight confusion.

"Yep, come on. I'll help you pick something out." I nodded and we went back the way I came. When we got to my room, we walked in and Bulma went straight over to the closet.

'I didn't know that was there. I must have missed it when I woke up.' I thought.

She looked in the closet and raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't look like you have much choice in what you wear." She pulled out a black spandex body suit and some armor.

"Oh, joy. I get to look like them now too," I said sarcastically.

"We agreed on that treaty. You have to be trained and act like a saiyan," Bulma commented.

"No, _I _didn't agree to that, remember? I think I'll just stick to my own clothes."

"You know, you might want to change those, though. They look pretty worn."

Then I looked down. Damn, she was right. One more fight and they would become too reveling for my tastes. Actually, they already were. I sighed angrily, "Fine. I'll wear it. But I'm still going to look for NORMAL clothes," I said, not wanting to give into the fight entirely.

She chuckled, "Go ahead. I'm sure Chir and Maia would like some normal clothes while you at it." I glared.

"Now, I'm going to go train. I'm angry enough as it is, I need to blow off some steam."

She nodded, "See you later."

I waved over my shoulder and continued on. I didn't know where I was going, but all I knew was that if anyone decided to cross paths with me, they'll be thrown in the other direction in no time. I found my way to the training rooms easy enough, so I went to the most secluded of the rooms. I entered and closed the door. I began to train.

**è Five hours laterç **

I was tired, in my training session was interrupted once but I shot a ki blast at the guy before he could get a word out. I continued to train, harder then before, using my anger at all of this to keep me going.

A few minutes later a blast came out of nowhere, one that I _knew_ wasn't mine, and slammed into my side. I was thrown to the wall, but I managed to catch myself and flip to where my feet touched the wall. I used the momentum to send my flying down at the offending saiyan. I readied my punch and as soon as I got there I crashed my fist into his jaw.

I jumped back to get a good look at who I punched to see Prince Regu there. I smirked. I glanced behind him to see who else was there. Kakkarot was outright laughing, Vegeta was smirking and Regu was now rubbing his jaw.

I turned my smirk into a scowl. "You interrupted my training. Why?" I demanded.

"In case you haven't noticed, this training room is only for royalty and those with their expressed permission," Kakkarot said.

"So? I still don't see why you stopped my training. Its not that hard to find a different room."

"This room is reserved for us, and I expect you to leave." Vegeta stated.

"Well, I guess you'll be disappointed to know I'm not leaving," I informed them. I floated up, keeping my guard up, but I started to train.

"Woman! Don't ignore me when I'm talking to you!" Vegeta yelled as he powered up to form a powerful ki blast.

I grinned, now this was more like it. I could finally get a decent fight, and with the source of it all my frustrations too. The fight began. Much to his surprise, I was able to keep up with him enough to be a challenge. The fight lasted a couple more hours, while Kakkarot and Regu sparred below. I lost pretty badly in the end, but Vegeta didn't win too easily. He was far more experienced in fighting then I was.

We both flew down to the ground and the others stopped fighting.

"Good fight. I am going though. Do you come here to train every day?" I asked. He had gained some respect in my eyes. I could say the same for his view of me.

"Yes, we usually do. You will report back here tomorrow. And bring the other Earth saiyans as well. I want to know how strong they are," he answered.

"Don't worry about strength. We are all about the same, with Chichi not being too far behind. Bulma is a decent fighter as well. More into her science then fighting, but she is stronger then many who I've met here already."

"Those humans can fight," Kakkarot asked surprised.

"Yes, do I have to repeat everything I say," I replied irritably. I turned around and left, unaware of anyone following. I found the way back to my room easily enough. I was about to enter my room when I felt someone right behind me. My first instinct was usually kill first ask questions later, so as my usual reaction I swing my fist around and nearly hit the stranger. He quickly grabbed my wrists and kept me from taking another punch at him. It was then I realized the person behind me wasn't a stranger at all. It was Regu.

"Why are you so bent on trying to hold me," I growled, not liking his intrusion of my personal space.

"Why are you so bent on trying to kill me," he mocked.

"You should know better then to sneak up on a saiyan," I countered.

"I would probably be more careful if I knew I could handle you."

"Are you calling me weak," I yelled at him, then broke away.

"Not weak, just weaker then me," he smirked.

That was too much for me, I started attacking him mercilessly. "I show you weak!" The fight didn't last long, due to my injuries I had acquired during my sparring session with the king; I was no match for him. I wasn't about to give up, though. I may have had no chance, but I'm _way_ too stubborn and prideful to give in so easily. What really got to me though, was that he was smirking the entire time. "What so amusing, prey tell," I growled.

"The fact that you don't know what you have done."

"Oh really, and what have I done?" I swung another kick at him, only to miss completely.

"Saiyan law states that if a female attacks a male out of training or sparring, then if the male wins, he can claim her," he grinned.

I froze, "What? Claim her?" He nodded and began to advance. "Shit!" I spun around and took off while he jumped after me. I ran through various corridors and hallways in my attempt to get away, but I could tell that he was still behind me.

"You're not going to get away," he said as he caught up to me. He launched himself into the air and tackled me to the ground. Pinning me down, he bent down to my neck and bit into the smooth skin. Pulling back a little bit, he whispered, "You are mine now little one." I felt a strange sensation run through my body as he finished his sentence, I passed out before I knew more.

**è Next dayç **

When I woke up, I felt something furry brushing against my tail, and strong arms wrapped around me. I realized I was in a bed, with a guy. 'WHAT THE HECK!' I mentally screamed as I struggled out of the bed, I ended up on the floor in a heap. My sudden movements woke the other occupant of the bed. Regu smirked as he reached down and pulled me back on the bed.

"Let me go," I growled as I tried to pull away.

"I don't feel like letting you go. You are my mate after all."

"I'm no one's mate!"

"That mark on your shoulder says otherwise." I felt his mouth on my neck, and he licked the mark. The action sent shivers up my spine.

"I have to go," I hissed.

"Fine, but your new sleeping quarters are here. Your things will be moved today."

I nodded, not really paying attention while my thoughts were on leaving. He let my go ad I grabbed my armor, slipped it on and left the room. (A/N: No nothing happened. They both had there spandex suits on… not that it doesn't make much of a difference. O.o)

I walked down the now familiar hallway to my friend's rooms. I knocked on one, not caring whom I talked to as long as someone will listen. When no one opened the door, I moved to the next one. Three doors down, Maia opened up the door and looked surprised.

"Where were you? We were all getting worried," she said as she opened the door to reveal Chirusa, Bulma and Chichi sitting in various positions obviously having one of our meetings. It was probably about me.

I sighed and walked in. She closed the door and sat back in her seat. I found a seat on the floor and looked over to them.

"I'm leaving. Soon. I won't be kept here any longer."

Yes! Done with chapter 3! And I didn't stop at me passing out or sleeping! Grins what will their reactions be? Will Crecy go through with her plan? Will the other follow? What about Regu? You'll just have to wait until I get around to writing the next chapter. But things will go MUCH faster of you…

**REVIEW!**


	4. The Plan

**Vegeta-sei**

Disclaimer: I dun own it. If I did, do you really think I would be here right now?

Claimer: I OWN CRECY! And Cado! And Asper! And Regu! I dun own Chirusa and Maia because they own themselves.

Chapter 4

"I'm leaving. Soon. I won't be kept here any longer." Their shocked faces were the reactions I expected.

"What! Why? We have to stay! Or else they'll attack Earth," Chirusa exclaimed.

"I know, but I can't stay. I'm sorry, but I have to leave. You have to stay. You look like you don't mind being here. I'm too different. I can't just sit back while they take over," I said. I kept my face and eyes emotionless, despite my whirling emotions.

"That's not a very good reason! Tell us why," Chichi demanded. I looked over to her. She can be very intimating when she wants to be.

"I- I…" I froze; I didn't want them to know. I reluctantly continued." You know Regu, right?"

"Of course we know who he is. He's really into you, you know," Bulma replied.

"Well, I sort of got in a fight with him. It was after I sparred with the king so-"

"You sparred with the king," Maia exclaimed. "No fair!"

"Don't worry, you'll get to spar with him today. Later, about late afternoon. I'll be gone by tomorrow. I'm leaving tonight. But I need you to help. I want to fight you, Maia. I'm going to let you beat me up pretty badly, well, so they will think it looks bad. I'll go to the medical bay. There will be Regen Tanks, but you guys need to find a way to get me out of using one. When it's night, I'm going to escape using one of the pods. The row of pods are long, they won't notice the one at the very end missing for a while. So, I should get a head start before they go on a mad rush searching for me," I finished explaining my plan.

"Wait, why did you mean about Regu? And why would they go all out trying to find you? There's something you're not telling us," Bulma pointed out.

I winced, she's too observant for her own good. "Well, I was heading back to my room, Regu followed me. He set me off, and I attacked him. Well, its seems that the saiyans have a law that if a female attacks the male, then if the male wins, then he can claim her as him mate. I lost." I hated admitting that, but I wouldn't lie.

"Oh Kami. And that's why you need to leave?" Chi chi's soft voice whispered.

I pulled the collar of my spandex suit down and showed them my mark. A collective gasp went around the room. "Word of advice. Don't try to attack any male outside of sparring." I laughed dryly. I stood up and went to the door. "I'm going to bed. Hopefully I'll get away with sleeping in my own room."

"What do you mean by that?" Bulma asked.

"Regu's _ordering_ me to sleep in his room from now on." I replied, I left and walked down the hallway and looked up to my door. "Speak of the devil" I muttered as I tried to get around him.

"Where do you think your going," he smirked.

"My room, _alone._"

"I don't think so." He walked up to me and before I could do anything he had me swept over his shoulder. 

"Hey! Let me go! NOW!" I banged my fist's on his back, but then I smirked as I remembered something.

He froze as I grabbed his tail. "Desperate situations call for desperate actions." I said, then pulled myself from his grip, I knew that as soon as I let go, I had to run as fast as possible to my room. I prepared myself for a quick exit, but to my annoyance and anger, as soon as I let his tail go, I managed to get three steps before he launched himself at me and tackled me to the floor. I snarled as he pinned my arms above my head.

"Now, now, that wasn't very nice," he growled lightly in my ear, then bent down to my mark and licked it. I bit my lips so hard it bled, trying not to give in. I fiercely attempted to stop myself from purring. "You don't realize it, do you," he purred.

"I realize that I want you OFF of me!"

"You're going to have to mark me back sooner or later."

"Like hell!" I replied fiercely.

"You will regret it then. You're going to violently ill until you do," he warned.

"I don't care! A simple disease can't kill me!"

"Woman! Don't be so foolish. Just do it!"

"No!"

He growled then got off of me, but before I could take another mad dash towards my old room, he picked me up, but this time watched my limbs to make sure I didn't retaliate. When we got to his room he threw me on the bed and slipped off his armor. I pulled myself onto the corner of the bed opposite to him.

He sighed. "Woman, I'm not going to hurt you." He laid down on the bed and reached out towards me. "Come here."

"No," I stated stubbornly. Before I could do anything about it, he reached out and grabbed my waist and pulled against him. I growled and said, "You try anything else and I'll remove your only excuse for being male."

I knew he was smirking as he buried his head into my hair. His arms tightened around me, but he didn't push what he wanted, which I was _very _glad for. I drifted off surprising quick for someone who should be freaking out.

è **Next morningç **

'Ah, morning, almost time to go through with my plan,' I thought as I started to get up. To my great annoyance, I found that I couldn't. I looked down to find my tail intertwined with Regu's and they were both wrapped around my waist. I _knew_ what this meant. It meant that he was dominating over me. 'Mental note, learn more about saiyan ways to make sure I don't end up in any other situations like this. ' I was too overwhelmed by the whole situation to care much about it. If it had been last week I would attempt to turn him into a punching bag. But today, I was simply glad I was leaving soon. I then gently unwrapped my tail, which got his off from around me, then I unwrapped my tail from his.

I got up, then looked around the room. 'Okay, that's the closet. They better not have my clothes mixed with his because then I'll never get this figured out.' I opened the door, then grabbed my black armor and spandex. I wandered over to another door in the wall and opened, relieved to find a bathroom. I locked the door, took a quick shower and got into the clothes I had brought with me. I walked out, and went to the door, but I didn't get far before someone grabbed from behind.

"Leaving so soon," he murmured.

"As a matter of fact, yes," I replied, and started to pull myself from his grip. He just held on tighter.

"No, don't leave yet. Its still early." I could feel him smirking as I tried to leave.

"No, I've got to go." I held back a moan as he began kissing my mark again. I hated that he could do that to me all because of that mark. He turned me around in his arms then kissed me. I felt his tongue slid over my lips and I opened them, deepening the kiss. A few moments we broke off. I looked up at him slightly dazed. 'What is he doing to me?' My thoughts raced inside my head as I pushed myself away from him. I turned and left the room. Sighing, I found my way to the training area's to find my friends already there. Bulma and Chichi also came so they can figure out how strong they are,

Are you sure you want to go through with it? There's no backing out after we go in there, Chirusa asked me mentally.

Yes. I don't like being forced into anything. I don't think I can stay here anymore then I have to already, I replied, forcing my doubt deep inside me.

They nodded. We walked into the training room. Vegeta, and Kakkarot were in the room and Regu walked in behind us. I hadn't even seem him come up. 'Oh well. Its not he'll be a problem much longer.' The thought was supposed to comforting, but to my shock, it wasn't. 'Its that bond he started, that's why I didn't feel happy.'

The fights started out. Chirusa fought the king, Chichi fought with Regu, and Bulma fought with Kakkarot. As planned, I fought with Maia. I pretended to put up a tough fight, but hours later, I forced the majority of my power into a blast that I made sure Maia could dodge. My fighting became almost careless as I tried to keep up. We had to make it look believable.

Finally, Maia hit me hard with a powerful blast. I was blown back into the wall behind me, if it were any normal wall, it would have broken with the force of the hit, but these walls were made for battles such as these. Breathing hard I pulled myself back up and we fought some more, I was now losing horribly, but I refused to give in.

She held her hands in front of her, a black ki ball appearing in the space between her hands. Puling the attack into one hand, she held it at an angle from her body. Spinning around once, she flung it at me.

"DRAGON'S SPIRAL," she shouted, pulling her ki together she sent a fast beam after it to back it up and to propel it forward. The small ball grew bigger in size and several smaller balls' broke away from it and began spinning around it.

I reached inside of me for the last of my strength and made a decent ki blast. "BACK DRAFT," I shouted. My Ki blast was incredible. The front of my attack seemed to explode as a dragon's head roaring with power appeared, then it started to fall into itself until It came a small ball of light, with a thin beam leading it from the front of the attack to me. When it seemed that my attack was useless, the front detonated as it began to swallow Maia's attack whole. The front became massive and powerful, capable of destroying huge areas, not mention, my beam was backing it up. Our destructive blasts met with an explosion of power and light.

My attack was almost easily beaten and I managed to jump out of the way of the last second. My body was thrown into another wall from the force of the blasts, my head hit the wall the wrong way and after all I knew was blackness…

AH! I did it again! I stopped it at either me passing out or sleeping. In this case passing out. Oh well, and remember…

**REVIEW!**


	5. Executing the plan and the new planet

**Vegeta-sei**

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.

Chapter 5

Crecy's POV

I woke up hours later. Bulma was sitting next to me and practically jumped out of her skin when I moved.

"You're awake," she said in a loud whisper.

I nodded. "So what happened after I passed out?"

"We brought you to the medical bay, but they put you in the Regen Tank. I barely managed to get Regu out of here. You know we're going to get it when they find out your gone. They're gonna know we helped," she remarked.

"I know, but I can't stay any longer," I sighed. "Thanks, tell the others too. I'll miss all of you." She smiled and we hugged. I got off the table and started to the door. "Bye." I moved away from the door and started silently down the corridor. I pushed my ki down as far as it would go and began to find my way to the space pods.

Bulma went back to her seat and laid her head down. She was going to sleep there so it'd look more like she wasn't apart of the plan. She drifted off in no time.

Stealthily, I passed a few guards that were nearly asleep at their post. Once I finally got to the pod room, I realized that I couldn't got through the door because it would make too much noise. I looked up and saw an air shoot. I pulled off the cage-like front and crawled into it. Gently, I pulled the cage back into place from the inside and crawled through the shoot. Once I got to the other opening that lead to the place I need to be, I crawled through it and place it back into place so they won't know that's how I got in.

I tiptoed across the floor and went to the very back row of the pods. I crawled into one and activated it. Thank Kami, I've been with Bulma enough to learn how to figure these pods out quickly.

The pod blasted into the sky unnoticed and soon the sleep gas lulled my tired body into sleep.

**Xerya-sei **(Pronounced x - er - ia)

The landing was rather harsh. I only woke up seconds before landing and didn't have time to stop my head from slamming into the panel in front of me. The wired were messed up and I had no hope of fixing them or even knowing where to start, I don't even know if the planet was friendly.

"Only one way to find out." I mumbled as I gingerly placed my hand on my forehead. I pulled it back to see blood staining my fingers. I sighed angrily as pulled out a box similar to a first aid kit from earth. I fixed my cut and pushed myself out of the pod. I floated out of the crater and looked around. Then, in a matter of minutes, hundreds of thousands of things that looked like floating cars except bigger, came from the horizon. I tilted my head to side and let my tail swing back and forth behind me.

The all jumped out of their car-like-things and pulled out their laser guns. They looked like different-colored elves. They had the pointy ears and they were tall. The race, from what I could tell was mostly peaceful, except when threatened. The females were purple, while the males were blue. I later saw that the children were a mix between purple and clue until their majority. "Surrender, filthy saiyan," one of them yelled.

I put my hands up surprised, "Wow, hey there. I come in peace, as corny as that sounds." I grinned. I didn't look merciless or cruel, like the stories they have heard about the saiyans, I seemed almost like a lost female who doesn't know where she was. Which was true.

"How can we be sure of your intentions?" The person, who I assumed to be the leader, asked.

"You don't seemed to have the knowledge or anything that the saiyans might want to steal, and since you'd be useless to them, I would be sent here to kill you. I could have easily attacked you when I saw you coming, but I'm not."

"If you are true to your word, saiyan, then you will be welcomed here. Come with us, our elder will know if you speak the truth."

"Alright then. Call me Crecy." I followed him and tried to ignore all the suspicious gazes sent my way. He lead me into his car-thingy and we took off. Soon we were in this palace.

"Hmmm… Nice place you got here," I said, completely calm.

"The Elder will see you now. He is curious of the visitor," A purple female said as she stepped from out of the beaded doorway.

The leader-person lead me into a room where an old, blue man sat. The room was decorated beautifully, the colors shimmering and bright.

I grinned, "Nice place ya got here. Hope you don't mind me dropping by," I shrugged as I looked up to the Elder sitting on a cushioned thrown.

He watched me intently before speaking, "You have no evil intentions… Why have you come to our planet?" he voice was raspy, and old yet it had a quality to it.

"I didn't plan on it, but your planet seems nice. Can I stay for awhile? If any trouble occurs due to my stay here, I will take full responsibility for it," I answered.

"Very well. Rycdon (Rye-ki-don). Show our guest her room," Rycdon lead me out of the room, and into a different one.

This door was a real one, and not like the other beaded ones. The room itself was huge and airy. The colors were used playfully, and a little too bright for my personality, but I wasn't going to complain. I could actually rest, not like before when on that ship. 'Now I can finally get some rest and relaxation,' I thought while grinning.

"I will send some servants up to inform you of dinner," he said.

"Thanks, I'm just gonna hang in here for awhile," I told Rycdon.

After he left, I closed and locked the door and went to the balcony and saw that it was already going past sunset. I told myself that I would watch it tomorrow. Turning my head to the opposite horizon, I saw the stars starting to show in the sky. I sighed contently and let my thoughts wonder.

'Great view here. Not a lot of artificial light or buildings getting in the way. And the ship hasn't reached Vegeta-sei yet, so I wouldn't know how the view looks from there. I wonder if they all know if I'm gone yet? Hmmm… What about Regu? Wonder how he reacted…? What! Why am I think about that baka? I've finally gotten away from in and he's _still_ messing with my head! Okay, no more thinking for me. I'm going to go rest" With that, I went inside and laid down on the comfortable bed. My body was still sore from the battle with Maia and the crash landing. Although my body healed many of my injuries on the way to this planet, I fell into a healing sleep.

**The morning after Crecy left on the ship **

No one's POV (I know, its new ain't it. )

Regu walked into the Medical bay to search for his mate, even if she wouldn't admit it. He smirked, she would have to acknowledge it soon. He looked around the room when he saw the table was empty. He saw the blue haired woman that his cousin was interested in and scowled. 'Where could she have gotten to in her condition,' he thought. He started to search for me through the forming bond, and froze. Even if she did shut him out, He should be able to feel where she was. 'Key word being 'should''. He stopped, then blinked. 'I've been around these earthlings so long. Even if my mate thought she was one.' His mate, he had to find her.

He stalked up to the blue haired woman and yelled. "WOMAN! Wake up! Where is my mate?"

Bulma jumped out from her relaxed state, then glared at Regu. Then she looked around the room, acting surprised. "What? She's gone," she leapt to her feet, knocking the chair to the ground and began to search the room wildly with her eyes.

He growled, 'She obviously doesn't know,' he thought bitterly. He stalked out of the room and began his search.

**Several hours later **

'Where could she be,' he thought angrily, he was almost getting desperate to find Crecy. He scowled deeply and stomped down the hallway. He had looked everywhere, but he couldn't sense her ki at all and none of the other woman knew anything about her whereabouts. Then he ran into the King.

"What's wrong with you Regu," he asked. (I _really_ hope he doesn't sound OOC)

"My mate is missing," he replied gruffly as he continued to search the room.

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"After your woman kicked me out of the Medical bay"

"I will inform the others to began a search immediately."

Regu nodded to him while he turned away to go give the others the order. 'She has to be here somewhere, she can't hid forever. Its not like…" He froze as he finished the thought. '…She's off the ship... '

Ha! I didn't end the chapter with me going to sleep or passing out this time! Yeah!

And Chirusa, You have permission to use both Crecy and Regu in your stories!

ATTENTION ALL READERS: Plez

**REVIEW!**


End file.
